Scars On Our Hearts
by StoriesFromEngland
Summary: There's a new MC trying to push in on the Sons territory, to keep them distracted they unearth a daughter that no-one knew about not even the father. Follow the story of a woman trying to find where she fits in Charming & if she even wants to stay there. (Not sure who my OC will end up with yet, will see where the story takes me but I'm more than happy to hear your opinions too)
1. Chapter 1

It was just supposed to be a simple meet, for the sons to get a read on the new MC that had taken up residence outside of Charming and see how much of a threat if any they actually posed, hence why only four members of each MC attended the meet, but the Sons soon realised that this wouldn't end with The Snakes MC backing away quietly.

'It'd be a shame if anything were to happen to your daughter Mr Trager, so if I were you I'd be very careful and think about what your next move is going to be' Jonah, the president of The Snakes smirked.

'You leave Dawn and Fawn out of this!'

'Oh, I'm not talking about those two, their lives have already been ruined thanks to you. Ha-ha no I'm talking about your other daughter Victoria' an envelope containing a picture of this mystery woman was thrown at Tig's feet 'Now remember Mr Trager, I don't respond well to threats and I always keep my promises. So if you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone, be sure to pass that message onto Clay for me.'

Tig, Happy, Chibs and Jax all watched as the 4 members of The Snakes MC rode off, after their unsuccessful meet. They sure did live up to their name though. They wanted the sons to stop interfering and to let them cook and sell meth in and around Charming and that wasn't going to happen. They may have been able to buy The Mayan's support but the sons couldn't be brought with drug money.

Whilst Jax phoned Clay to update him about how the meet went, Tig bent down and picked up the envelope, ripping it open and stared at the picture of his supposed third daughter. She was pretty, he couldn't deny that fact. She had dark green eyes and wild blonde curly hair and a smile that brought him straight back to Tacoma 25 years ago, and to memories of the woman he thought was the one.

* * *

 **25 Years Ago:**

Tig watched as Melanie laughed at a story one of his brothers was currently in the middle of telling. It was a genuine laugh that echoed around the Tacoma clubhouse and could brighten anyone's day. Tig took a sip of his beer and thought about how lucky he was, he had screwed things up with his first wife and hardly ever got to see his kids but now he had a change his life for the better as he had the best old lady around. Tig and Melanie had been together for little over a year, there had been many ups and many downs of course mainly caused by Tig's life in the MC but she was there through it all, standing by his side no matter what. Tig believed that he had it all figured out until he and Melanie got home that night to the small apartment that they shared.

'We need to talk' Melanie told Tig as she got ready for bed

'Can't this wait until morning? I'm beat' Tig replied yawning as he collapsed into a heap on their bed

'No it can't. It's my sister, she has cancer'

'Oh Melly, I'm so sorry' Tig pulled Melanie to his side and wrapped his arms around her, giving her the comfort that she needed.

'Wait there's more…she's asked me to go to New York.

'Well that's understandable, she obviously wants to see you and spend time with you with everything that's going on. When are you going?'

'That's the thing, she hasn't asked me to visit, she's asked me to move there Alex.' Melanie could feel Tig's arms loosen from around her and saw the hurt in his face 'The cancer's terminal, she won't survive' Melanie choked 'She's asked me to move there so I can look after her instead of some stranger doing it and she wants to show me how the business is run so that once she's gone, I can take over'

Tig was speechless. He hated being away from Melanie when he was on a run and couldn't imagine how horrible it would feel living in a completely different city to her.

'What am I supposed to say Mel? This is it right? I can't be the asshole that makes you choose between me and your dying sister. You're going to be in New York and I'll still be here. Long distance never works and you know it wouldn't work for us!'

'Alex please don't do this; I don't want this to be it for us' Melanie tried to take Tig's hand in her own but he kept moving further away from her

'It has to be this way. I won't make you choose. Your sister needs you and you need to go.' Tig could feel his tough exterior breaking and knew that he had to get out of the apartment and fast before Melanie truly saw how torn up he was. 'I'll stay at the clubhouse tonight' he told her as he grabbed his keys and kutte.

'Wait! Will I see you again before I leave?' Melanie cried, not able to hide her emotions

'Yeah course'

Only they never did see each other again, never kept in contact. Both Tig and Melanie moved on with their lives in different ways; Tig to Charming, California to join the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC and Melanie to Brooklyn, New York to be with her family. Tig tried to move on and forget Melanie throughout the years and he did a pretty good job of it but every time he saw a daisy (her favourite flower) or he smelled peaches (the scent of her body wash) the memories would flood his brain and all he'd see is his green eyes, blonde haired, smiling beauty.

But what Tig didn't know was that Melanie had her own little reminder of him. It didn't take her hearing a motorbike or smelling leather and cigarettes for her to remember Tig. No, all it took for was for Melanie to look down and see her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

'CHURCH!' Clay bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the clubhouse, all the sons took their seats and waited for their president to start talking. 'Now you all know we had a meet with this new MC The Snakes this morning and we know that they need to be dealt with and quickly but the feds are watching us hard right now just waiting for us to slip up so we can't afford to fuck this up. We just need to lay low for a while and gather whatever intel we can before making our move, Jax what do we know so far?'

'Not much. They're a fairly new MC, clearly trying to make a name for themselves but they definitely aren't new to the drug trade. Word is that they used to cook and sell meth in LA and are now branching further afield. They clearly know us and know that we run Charming. I think it's more about power than actually making money so at the moment I don't think we've got anything to worry about.'

'What about what their Pres said about Tig having another daughter?' Chibs asked 'Do you think they were lying to keep us distracted or do you think they were telling the truth?'

'Honestly I don't know what their play is right now. This girl…'Clay indicated to the picture of Victoria that lay on the table in front of them 'could be one of them, they could be paying her to pretend to be his kid or she could be innocent in all of this. But she's not our focus or concern right now'

'Well she should be. If this girl is innocent in all of this, she doesn't know that she could be in danger. They could use her to hurt us. And if she is Tig's kid that means she's family.' Jax explained

'Are you sure you don't have another kid Tig?' Bobby asked, noticing that the normally outspoken SAA had stayed silent throughout this discussion

'Positive, I think I'd know if I had another kid out there, mom would have been hounding me for money if that was the case'

'Juice, do you think you'd be able to find this girl with just her picture and first name?' Jax questioned

'Yeah of course, all it will take is a quick google reverse image search, that's where you…'

'We don't care how you do it, just do it boy' Piney snapped, wanting church to hurry up and end

'Right of course, I'll get right on it'

'You giving orders now Jax' Clay sneered 'The next shipment of guns from the Irish will be here at the end of the week so that is our priority not some pussy MC that thinks they can take over this town. The snakes will get what's coming to them soon enough.'

The rest of church was taken up with Bobby discussing where the club stood financially and how Cara Cara was doing. Clay still didn't want to be involved with Cara Cara but unless it started losing the club money, there's no way he'd get enough votes to get out of the business deal.

As everyone filed out of church, Clay asked Tig to stay behind 'I need to know where your heads at. I need you with me, I need to know I can trust you'

'You know you can Clay'

'Then stop obsessing over who the fuck this girl is'

* * *

 **25 Years Ago:**

'You haven't told him that you're carrying his child? What the hell is wrong with you Mel?' Melanie's sister Michelle shouted

'I thought you'd be on my side, it's not like you ever approved of me and Alex being together' Melanie scoffed

'I am always on your side but that doesn't mean that I always agree with you and your choices. He has a right to know about the baby'

'It would just mess up his life, he already has an estranged ex wife and two daughters he never gets to see plus he's always busy working and with the club, it's better for us all if he doesn't know'

'What about her? What about when she grows up and starts asking about why she doesn't have a dad?'

'I'll cross that bridge if and when it comes to it'

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Tig sat the bar observing his brothers, Clay had long gone home to Gemma so the rest of the guys had wasted no time in getting drunk and getting laid. Tig sat and thought about the events of the day and couldn't get that damn picture out of his mind. There was no doubting that this Victoria was Melanie's child but could she be his? Could she be a Trager?

An hour later Juice came rushing from his room, carrying his laptop over to where Tig was still sat at the bar drinking. 'You got anything?'

'Yep.' Juice smiled. 'Okay so her full name is Victoria Alexa Collins, she's 24 years old. She was born in New York to a Melanie Maria Collins, there's no fathers name on the birth certificate. She used to be professional dancer, performing in ballet's and other dance shows and shit like that. She is currently living in Seattle, waiting tables at a diner though. Her mom died when she was 16 and she had a step dad named Daniel Turner, she started attending a dance boarding school at 17 and her step dad died when she was 21. She has no other family'

Tig felt his heart crash into a thousand pieces at hearing that Melanie was dead. And he was still none the wiser about whether Victoria was his daughter or not. Sure the timeline added up and he knew that Melanie hadn't cheated on him in Tacoma but he had no idea what happened once she arrived in New York.

'I need to know the truth' Tig mumbled to himself 'I need to see her for myself, whether she's mine or not, I owe it to Melly to keep her safe' Tig straightened himself up and downed the last of his whiskey turning to Juice 'You got an address?'


	3. Chapter 3

Tig had been working on a customer's car for an hour whilst waiting for Clay to finally arrive at the garage. 20 minutes later he saw Clay pull into TM and head straight into the clubhouse. Tig chucked his tools back into his toolbox and followed Clay inside to where he as currently talking to Jax at the bar.

'Hey Clay you got a minute?'

'This better not be about that mystery pussy again!' Clay sighed

'Do you need me here for the shipment of guns?'

'Seriously?'

'Juice found an address for the girl and I need to go Clay, I need to know the truth.'

Clay wanted to put his foot down and say no and he knew that Tig would stay if he told him to. He wanted Tig to stay of course as he trusted him more than any of his other brothers but knew that if he asked Tig to stay the he would be too distracted to be fully focused on anything else, putting himself and the rest of the club in danger.

'Just go then. Hap's up from Tacoma take him with you'

'Don't you think someone a little less intimidating should go? We don't want to scare this girl if she is innocent in all of this.' Jax questioned, much to Clay's annoyance

'What? You want to go on this little field trip now as well do you? Don't you already have an old lady and a kid taking up all your time?' Clay was still bitter towards Jax, not liking how he seemed to now be challenging every decision he was making in regards to the club.

'No, I was thinking Juice could go. It makes sense, if he needs to find out more information whilst there, he can. He wasn't going to be dealing with the shipment of guns this time anyway so we don't need him here for that'

'Fine! Tig, you and Juice go and find this girl, figure out who the fuck she is so we can decide what to do with her and you best hope no trouble comes our way because of this. Oh and try not to be gone more than a few days, we do actually need you here.'

'Thanks Clay' Tig nodded and headed to his dorm to pack his bag.

'Just don't me regret it.'

* * *

5 hours later, Tig and Juice were riding down the highway, they still had quite a few hours to go until they reached Seattle and even though Tig wanted to get there and get answers as soon as possible, he knew that they needed to stop off at a motel for the night before they caused an accident from being too tired whilst riding.

The next morning Tig was in a foul mood as he had overslept causing them to be late getting on the road. Then after they had stopped for breakfast, Juice's bike spluttered to a stop as he had forgotten to fill up at the last gas station after being distracted by the hot girl behind the counter. It was nearing midnight when they finally reached the small town in Seattle where Victoria lived so due to the late hour, they headed straight to the diner where she worked, hoping she would be there.

The diner was empty apart from a couple of college students and one waitress; Victoria. Tig and Juice took the booth in the far corner so that they had a clear view of the whole diner and could keep an eye out for any trouble. Even though Tig felt like he had been told the truth about Victoria being his daughter, part of him still felt like it could be a trap set by The Snakes.

'I'll be with you guys in a minute' Victoria smiled as she took the cheque to the only other occupied table.

'Thanks a lot Vicky' one of them smiled as he placed the cash on the table. 'And thanks for the advice as well, if ever I can repay the favour let me know'

'Somehow I don't see me needing to take dating advice from the guy who thought it would be a good idea to take a girl to a funeral as a first date' she laughed 'See you later boys' she waved and pocketed the money to put into the till later.

'So what can I get you guys?' she asked as she approached the sons table.

'1 regular coffee and 1 decaf please' Juice answered 'Oh and a slice of cherry pie too'

'Coming right up'

As she walked away Juice turned to Tig expectantly 'Well?' he pried 'You get any kind of feeling about her?'

'Shut up idiot!'

* * *

About half an hour had passed since they had arrived at the diner. Tig had watched Victoria the whole time and had tuned out most of Juice's ramblings. Tig felt like he had waited long enough and that he needed to find out the truth now but didn't want to do so in front of audience. As Tig turned to Juice to tell him to go back to the motel he heard the bell above the door chime signaling that someone had entered the diner. Before he got chance to look who it was he heard the anger emanating from Victoria's voice as she addressed whoever the stranger was;

'Get Out! You know you're not welcome in here!'

'Now, now is that anyway to treat a paying customer?'

'You're not a customer. Just leave! Don't you have another one of my friends to sleep with?'

'What did you expect me to do Vic? You'll never let anyone close to you, you're too fucked up in the head to be in a normal relationship'

'Just get out Pete'

'Or what?'

'Or we'll make you get out' Tig growled as he stepped towards Pete

'Oh, so now you're a biker whore who can't fight her own battles?!'

Tig went to punch Pete but before he knew what was happening, Pete was lying on the ground clutching his now bleeding nose whilst Victoria cradled her wrist.

'Juice, why don't you take the trash out and make sure he actually leaves'

'My pleasure' Juice smiled as he dragged Pete outside leaving Tig and Victoria alone.

Tig watched as Victoria awkwardly wrapped some ice cubes in a tea towel and held it to her hand wincing at how cold it felt against her skin.

'Let me help' Tig said taking the ice in one hand and her injured hand in his other so that he could check for any damage she might have caused 'It doesn't feel like it's broken but it'll feel sore for the next few days. Keeping it iced will help with the swelling though' he explained as he placed the ice back on her now slightly swollen hand.

'Why are you here?' she questioned

'Just stopped in for a coffee and then had to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself'

'I know who you are.' She told him, looking him straight in the eyes for the first time.


End file.
